America's home for the unwanted and abused
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: There's a place, for those who need a place to go. For teenagers who where abused or thrown out of their homes. For runaways. For those who need any type of help. "There's a bunch of other kids that live with me that are in similar situations as you. Alone, with no place to go and no one to turn to. Welcome to America's home for the unwanted and abused." -OC submissions open-


**Warnings: I'm putting this up here early on. This is a dramatic fic that may have tons of triggers, which may include drug use, abuse, rape, and many other things. As this a story where OCs are submitted, and I encourage a semi-dramatic, hopefully not to where it's "watched parents get murdered then abused by guardian", histories that will be mentioned frequently through character development. I have no idea what people will submit, but I will try to keep an update list of over-all and chapter warnings. **

**Note: So, I mentioned John Wayne Gacy. For those who don't know about him, he was a serial killer who lived in Chicago and was murdering boys during the years 1972 and 1978. He was convicted of sexual assault and 33 murders. He buried 26 of his victims in his crawl space, three where buried on his property, and he dumped five in the Des Plaines River, although only four bodies were recovered from the river. The reason I choose Gacy was because he was first on my mind. I was talking to my dad, and he told me this story about shortly after Gacy was arrested. He grew up near the area Gacy lived (He was in the age range of Gacy's victims to. Scary o.O) and one day he was walking down the Des Plaines River, and he found a bag of bones. And this was right after Gacy was caught, and the last of his victims, Robert Piest, wasn't found. So my dad was freaking out. It wasn't any of Gacy's victims, it was the bones of drowned puppied, but it still freaked him out. And that story stuck with me when I was having Sophie make weird assumptions.**

**Story warning so far: Mentions of Yuri, mentions of minor-character death.**

**Chapter warnings: None.**

**Prologue**

Her breath misted in front of her as she stepped off the bus into the cool, brisk October air. She looked at the half sheet of paper in her hand. The edges where ragged, the whole paper crumpled, and the ink worn. She memorized everything on the paper by now. His name, Alfred F. Jones, was scrawled across the top of the paper, followed by his address, number, and email, and a quick message of "you don't need to call before you stop by."

She didn't even know why she was here. She had just packed her things, grabbed the little money she had saved up, and got on the first bus going to Virginia. She didn't call ahead, even though the paper said she didn't need to. She didn't even think. She just ran. Like her mother, she guessed.

God, she was so damn stupid. She didn't know this guy. He could be a mass murderer. Or a sexual predator. Or both like that John Wayne Gacy dude.

But she really had no place to go. She had no one to turn to, just this stranger who somehow knew she was suffering and needed somebody; this stranger who offered her his number and a place to stay if she ever needed one.

But, if this place he was offering her was some decrepit warehouse in the middle of nowhere, she was running. She would just take off, jump on the next bus going to wherever, and live on the streets for the rest of her life if she had to. As long as she didn't have to go back to that place, she would be fine.

"Sophia, right?" She looked up to see the man she was thinking of standing in front of her. He looked perfectly dressed in a hoodie and jeans, not a hair out of place, despite it being nearly one in the morning.

"I didn't call." She said, wondering how he was there. Was he there picking someone else up? A quick look around the bus-park showed she was the only one beside the young-looking man in front of her.

He grinned at her. "I know. I just had a feeling you'd come today." Not creepy at all.

He reached out. "Here, let me carry your bag for you. I'm sure it was long trip down here."

Sophia adjusted her grip, watching him. "I slept most of the way down here. I'm fine." A huge lie. But there was no way she was going to let him knew she was dead tired and vulnerable.

He lifted his hands as if in surrender and led her to his truck, a shiny new ford. Very psycho killer, if she said so herself.

"So, Mr. Jones," Sophia started as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Call me Alfred. Mr. Jones makes me feel old." He chuckled, as if laughing at his own personal joke. Very murder-like, in Sophia's opinion.

"Ok, Alfred. What do you do for a living?"

He glanced at her. "I work for the Government. I actually make frequent trips to DC and out of the country."

"Why do you live all the way in Virginia instead of DC, if you make so many trips down there?"

Alfred laughed again. "I couldn't quite find a place big enough that we were all happy, besides it doesn't bother me much." He must have caught he confused look. "I didn't tell you, did I?" He stopped the car and Sophia noticed they were in front of an old, beautiful, Virginia plantation that had a silhouette of a person on the porch. The person stood up when they noticed the truck pull up. "There's a bunch of other kids that live with me that are in similar situations as you. Alone, with no place to go and no one to turn to." He got out of the truck and Sophia followed suit. He turned to face her. "Sophia Walker, welcome to America's home for the unwanted and abused."

**OC applications:**

**Note: All OCs for this story should be human and American. Please no eventual lovers/soul mates/etc. of the other countries. This story focuses on America and the Americans he takes in. There will be mentions of the other countries, but not much. I reserve the right to ask you to change something I do not feels that fits or is too outrageous. **

**I will try to stay as true to the submitted character as possible, but if I get a Mary Sue or any variant of the sort, I will destroy them bit by bit and cause them a very horrible end in the very chapter, maybe even paragraph, their introduced. To avoid Mary-Sues, I added in a "flaw" field. They don't have to be big flaws, just small things like "bad temper" or "has trouble putting things back in place/sloppy". While I hope this does help avoid Mary-Sues, it **_**is**_** up to you to help limit them. You can still have a flawed character that is a Mary-Sue. Like "She has a horrible temper and bitch slaps everyone who comes near her, but she still uber cute and everyone loves her and she can be super sweet when she wants to if you don't get her mad." I don't mind sweet, likeable characters; just don't make it too much, like where everybody likes them no matter what they do.**

**When you submit your character, there may be times when I pm you ask your opinion on their reaction to a situation, or your opinion on a pairing. If you want any say in how your character turns out or what happens with them, please be signed in while submitting the application so I can contact you. OC applications shall remain open until the end of the story, but they will not all appear at one time. Characters will come and they will go as their character arc fits. I will have a list of submitted OCs. You can submit OCs over review, PM, or, if you want to be really difficult, through my Tumblr. If you feel like I'm not writing your character correctly or how you imagine they would react, please PM me. There is no limit on how many characters you can submit, but be warned, they may or may not appear at the same time. As I believed I have stated, characters will come and leave through the story. I'm hoping for a good number of OCs to have a steady stream of this. Feel free to submit as many as you want, but they may not appear at the same time unless they are family (there can also be a chance they won't appear together even then, if I'm feeling evil lol.) or if I'm running low on characters. I will randomly draw characters that come, although the first ten character to be submitted are a sure-fire shoo in as the starting cast.**

**I know the note may seem strict, or it may seem like a ton of limitations, but there are small favors I ask of you. I have my line of what I refuse to write, and that line is mostly in characters. I hate Mary-Sues and I refuse to write them. I also don't like human characters that are together with the nations. It just irks me. So please no [insert character here]/Italy or any of that. I try to give you room to make the character what you want, but please understand there are things I just refuse to write. The only things I will limit are no Mary-Sues and no dating the Nations. (I actually don't get why people ship the Nations with OCs. I mean, sure, I love France/Joan of Arc and shipping with famous historical figures, but those humans are historical figures important to the country, or the people of the time loved them. I would think the Nations would try to avoid getting too involved with humans, knowing they will wither and die and they would stay the same until their nation dies and there's nothing left of them. And the Nations are like hundred and thousands of years old, and the OCs normally shipped with them are normally like 16-25, and it's kind of creepy. Oh well, that's my personal opinion.)**

**Name:**

**Age: (Please keep it somewhere between 13-20.)**

**Birthday: (Optional. Also, this will allow for special chapters and small arcs.)**

**Gender:**

**Reason for living with America: (Please keep in mind this is a home for unwanted and abused, so people that would fall in this category include, but is not limited to, victims of abuse with nowhere else to go, runaways, teenagers who got kicked out of their homes.)**

**Appearance: (One paragraph, meaning five complete sentences at the lease.)**

**Personality: (I know it can be hard for these, but please do two paragraphs. What makes the OC tick? What do they act like? Are they sweet, angry? What annoys them?)**

**History: (May or may not include reason they live with America. That in its self is pretty simple. A few examples of reasons or backstories that would be included in the history could be stifling families that expect too much, drug addictions, or teenage pregnancies. Being raped by someone they trusted, or even someone in their family can also be an option if you want to go that way. Bonus points if their history also relates somewhat to their personality, because you know. Your past affects how you act and all that jazz.)**

**Flaws: (What's the matter with your character? Do they have a short temper, drug addiction? Please list at least two flaws. They don't have to be big.)**

**Likes: (List five.)**

**Dislikes: (List five.)**

**Talents: (Optional, although helpful.)**

**Are they open to relationships? (Yes/no. These will be with other OCs, not the countries, so please keep this in mind.)**

**Sexual preference: (Yes, this may be a small part of the story, so please include this even if they are not open to relationships.)**

**Other: (Is there anything else that was not included, or may have been mentioned, above? Are they still struggling with an addiction? Do they regret something? You can add in their dreams in here as well. Or you can just leave it blank. This part is optional, although this could is a place you can add things you want to be worked out in the story.)**


End file.
